Chemistry
by Little Spooks
Summary: Harry pursues Ruth. That's all I got.


**Spooks: Chemistry by Little Spooks **

**More Little Spooky goodness, in the shape of Harry and Ruth fluff. Extract in speech marks is from Dracula by the legend that is Bram Stoker. I don't own anything, although Dracula can be used by anybody because poor Stoker's been dead for over 50 years.**

**

* * *

Walking into Vauxhall Upper first thing on Monday morning, Ruth was suddenly aware of the vengeance the Thames pupils had had on her school. Graffiti and shredded paper were all over the floor, and locker upon locker were right open.**

Ruth walked over to hers, one of the few who weren't damaged. Opening the door, she placed a few more books on top of the already large pile. Her mother encouraged her to read the classics, but hated her obsession with Mary Shelly, Bram Stoker and Ruth's recent fixation on Dante Alighieri. She found the poems fascinating, but her mother didn't seem to think so. She had taken to keeping her ever-growing collection of books in her locker at school to avoid her mothers prying eyes.

Running her fingers down the spines, she found a book that didn't belong. It looked like it was part of her collection, but she had never remembered reading Dracula in German. Taking the novel out of the pile, she flicked through until she found a note slid into the book. It was at the part where Dr. Seward and Arthur had to take Lucy's life, her favourite part. As she read the note, Ruth beamed.

_Ruth. _

_I'd like to see you again, very much. I hope you feel the same. _

_"Already he knows her sweetness and loving care; later on he will understand how some men so loved her, that they did dare much for her sake." _

_Harry_

X

It was the second period of the three-lesson day, and Ruth was in her Latin class. Because of the government's new law on vocational courses, Thames and Vauxhall had to join up school days to offer more choices to their pupils. But, it wasn't only vocational courses that were offered, languages were too. Because of that, a lot of Thames students were coming over here to learn or help teach Latin.

"Well hello again," whispered a voice in her ear that made Ruth jump.

Looking around, she saw Harry leaning back in the chair next to her. While the last time they had met, he had looked gorgeous; he looked even better in his tie and blazer.

"What are you doing here?" Ruth whispered, enjoying the moment. Ever since she had got the note, she had been fantasising about meeting him again.

"I got a very high grade on my Latin GCSE, and I was asked to help out with this year. Kill is caedo by the way," Harry muttered.

"Thank you. And I…uh…thank you for the book. If I can keep it that is…." Ruth trailed off. She was extremely nervous around boys.

"Of course you can keep it. Some of the romantic and sexual desire of the book loses impact in the hard German translation however, but it's a good read," Harry muttered, stressing some of the words to see the expression on her face.

"I never knew that Thames' golden boy had such a dirty mind," Ruth flirted back, her translation forgotten temporarily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Malcolm was already done with his, and was now reading a Terry Pratchett novel. Like Ruth, he had tastes that weren't suitable to bring home to his vicar father. But, she could also see that while one eye was on the page, another eye was on his friend conversing with Thames' head boy.

"When can I see you again?" Harry whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the smooth contours.

"Now why would you, Harry Pearce, want to see a year 11 nobody like me? You date posh school girls with large amounts of cash and flash cars. Juliet Shaw for example," Ruth retorted as a joke, but instantly seeing it didn't have her desired effect.

"Fine," Harry replied harshly, leaving Ruth alone to carry out her work.

After the lesson, Harry was distraught. He hadn't stopped thinking about her all weekend. Ever since he had met her, Ruth Evershed had been the only thing on his mind. And now, it seems, he had no shot with her. She was right, she was unlike any girl he had gone after. But that's what made her special. Wallowing down the corridor in a self pitying mood, he suddenly felt a poke in his back. Turning around, he saw Ruth standing there.

"Sorry," was the only thing she said, but that was enough for Harry.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. He got a very enthusiastic nod, her soft brown hair flying all over the place.

Slowly, he brushed a few locks from her face to behind her ear, stroking it in the process. She instantly tilted her head down to avoid his gaze.

"My treat," he whispered as he leant down to meet her eyes. She looked up at the exact moment he was leaning down so their lips were mere inches from each other.

"Ruth!" cried a voice from the end of the corridor. Harry turned and saw Jools Sivitar.

Ruth left his side instantly and ran to him. Jools father was an MP, and his family had been in New York for the past six months. He was one of Oliver's gang, albeit one of the nicer ones. Jools kissed Ruth on the cheek, extremely close to her mouth for Harry to be happy. Slipping an arm around her waist, Jools walked over to the head boy.

"Hello Harry. Long time no see. Heard you got your team in the finals, congratulations," Jools announced, now stroking Ruth's side.

"How was New York Jools?" asked Harry bitterly.

"Fine, fine. But, I did happen to miss one person," and by the look he gave Ruth, Jools left no doubt who that person was.

As the couple walked off, Harry felt a great sadness in his heart. Trudging off in the opposite direction, he didn't notice Malcolm Wynn- Jones standing just inside the Latin classroom door watching him.

X

Ruth was at home in her garden, enjoying the autumn weather when her mother came in.

"Ruth, you have a visitor," she announced, before revealing Harry standing sheepishly behind her.

"Thanks mum,"

Ruth poured her and Harry a drink and took him upstairs to her bedroom. She had gotten away with that by telling her mother that Harry was helping her out with her Greek homework. Ruth's bedroom was very calm. Blue walls and a large oak bed made the room smaller than what it was. Books were scattered all over the place.

"Nice room. I have to share mine with my baby brother," Harry shared, standing like a lemon in the middle of the room. Ruth was sitting guiltily on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Jools was in New York indefinitely, I thought things were finished between us. I'm sorry if I…uh…"

"Led me on?"

"Yes," Ruth stated, her mouth going dry. Harry smiled and walked over to join her on the bed.

"It's okay. I would really like us to be friends Ruth,"

"Really?"

"Absolutely,"

"Great," Ruth beamed, giving him a hug. His hands stayed firmly on her back, but hers travelled downwards.

As if giving him permission by that act, Harry's hands moved lower and lower on her back. He heard a small sigh escape her lips as his finger ran slowly up her skin under her thin school blouse. Her hands moved up to clasp around his neck, and they both turned to look at each other.

She slowly leaned in and closed her eyes as he did. Their lips met in a soft kiss, which was chaste but lustful at the same time. Releasing her shortly, Harry turned to Ruth and stoked the side of her face.

"You better help me with my Greek or my Mum will start to get suspicious,"

"How about English? Physics? Maths? Chemistry?"

"I think we've got that down," Ruth muttered, before they continued their kisses until her mother yelled up the stairs that it was time for Harry to go home.


End file.
